Love or Revenge?
by PureHearted3177
Summary: Rui Kagene is a hard working girl, she loved a famous singer named Rei more than anything. But then Rei was casting her out because he was now famous. Rui was heartbroken but swore that she would get revenge in show biz. Will she get revenge or will she end up being something she can't be? LenXRuiXRei & LenXRui(Rin)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know you guys were probably wanting another Ch. to "Tangled" or "Beauty and the Heartless" but really with Christmas passing and then me having to have surgery on my front tooth I just haven't had time to finish anything, and for that I am sorry. :( So, since I that really don't feel like writing anything based on those I decided I would start another story. Really, I was looking through my laptop and found this. Apparently I forgot it was on here so...yeah...you guys are going to be my reviewers for it. Mainly just so I can know if you guys want me to finish it or not...so yeah.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Love or Revenge?**

**Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful morning as I slept in my bed. My wonderful dreams about my crush and me only made me sigh as I snuggled closer into my blankets. I was almost to the part where in my dreams I was about to kiss the person before me, but to only be rudely interrupted when an annoyed sound filled the room. I quickly fluttered open my golden colored eyes as I looked around from my nightstand to see my alarm clock ringing.

"Shut up you stupid clock!" I growled as I banged my fist onto the top of it to shut it up. Once again it was peaceful as I sighed to myself. I quickly scanned my eyes over at the clock to see that I was almost late for work. Silently cursing to myself, I threw my blankets off of me and ran to my closet. "Ugh, great I'm going to be late for work!"

Oh, and that reminds me, I haven't introduced myself have I? Well, my name is Rui Kagene. I live in Tokyo, Japan and I work at a sushi shop called, "Suki Sushi." Sometimes I'm late for work as you can see.

"Ah my bag! Oh, where is my bag!" I yelled as I started rumbling through my stuff as I cautiously started to throw random things in my room. "Ah! Here it is!" I cheered as I quickly checked it to see if my uniform was in it, which it was, as I slung the bag over my shoulder and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>It was hours before I finally made it to my destination. I quickly opened the door as I breathed 'I'm here' to no one in person. It wasn't long before Gumi, my boss, came around the corner and walked over towards me.<p>

"Over sleep, again?" she said as she crossed her arms with a knowing smile on her face.

"You could say that." I said as I started to catch my breath before straightening myself up to look at the teenage girl better. "Sorry, Gumi, I know I probably have said this like hundred times already to you, but I'm sorry I'm late, again."

Gumi didn't fret as she only shook her head. "It's ok Rui, just hurry and change into your uniform." She said, walking over to her station before smiling again.

Now as you all may know, the girl with the green hair who just talked to me was my boss, Gumi Megpoid. She's practically the same age as me or maybe a little older and her brother run the sushi place. She's really my favorite out of her brother since she doesn't really mind if I'm late for work or not, because she's always kind and generous to her workers. I'm actually surprised she hasn't fired me yet since I've been late for work who knows know many times.

I slowly made my way towards the dressing rooms to only pass by Gumi's twin brother Gumo. He was making his way over to the kitchen until he saw me. His face soon fell into seriousness as I just rolled my sickening golden eyes at him. I wasn't really in the mood for his speech of why workers shouldn't be late for work and all that.

Gumo was completely the opposite of his sister. While his sister was nice and cheerful, Gumo was more serious and strict about his cooking workers. Even if someone was nice to him, he would only give a sly smile and nod his head at them.

I on the other hand never got that sly smile or nod from him, not once. It was probably because I was late almost every day and we totally hated each other's guts no doubt. I would sometimes try my best to be nice to him, but he would only shove it off or say a sassy remark to me about either the food was wrong or over cooked. I practically just gave up on trying to impress the 'carrot thieving chief' and just started to talk more to Gumi then to him.

Once I was inside the dressing room, I saw too other girls talking about the young, famous singer, Rei.

"What?! You're a Rei fan now? What made you change your mind?" a girl with long blonde hair almost shouted as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, Rei's hot and popular too. But Len, he's just an actor from my point of view." The other girl said as she started to put her long white hair into a pony tail.

The other just rolled her eyes as she finished brushing her hair. "Sure, Rei's hot and all, but I like Len, he's way nicer and more mature."

"Suit yourself, sooner or later you'll like Rei." The white haired girl said as she started to make her way out of the room with the blonde not too far behind.

I was finishing putting on my red kimono as I watched the two girls leave. I was really trying my best not to interrupt their talk about both Rei and Len. But what the white haired girl said was right. Len was more mature than Rei. Not to mention he's #1 in the most desirable man chart, but I have to support Rei because I love him.

Even though my heart was saying to not go along with it, I knew I couldn't just back talk about Rei like that. Just because I felt like Len was a better person didn't mean that I had to start back talking about every little thing that I didn't like about Rei. It would only make me look like a jerk to him and his fans.

"I better get to work before Gumo starts complaining." I muttered to myself as I slowly walked out of the room and started the day off with sushi. I loved to see customers' with a smile on their faces, that meant that they were happy and liked the food that we were serving. I just loved my job ever since I was hired. Even if some of the customers were a huge pain to deal with, I'd always make them feel welcome and tell them to come back again with a smile on my face.

After work, I changed into my normal clothes and walked out to see that Gumi and Gumo were both giving people their pay checks as they left. I was actually really nervous about my pay since I really screwed up this month in working my full hours. I was even scared that Gumo wouldn't even pay me because of how many times I ruined a dish or something that blew the kitchen to pieces. That was actually why I'm normally outside of the kitchen and talking to the customers. It was a lot easier than having someone yelling at you 24/7 about how there was something wrong with your dish.

I gulped as I slowly made my way towards Gumi to only see her smile happily up at me. "Here's your pay check Rui." She said as she handed me a check. I nervously took it from her and smiled up at her.

"Thank you, Gumi…and Gumo." I said as I glanced back at the green haired boy who only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Apparently it would seem that he didn't want me to get paid today even though his sister probably begged him for her to do so.

"Make sure you get home safely." Gumi said as I turned my eyes back to her.

"Don't worry Gumi, I'll be fine."

"Well, bye Rui. Make sure you get some sleep tonight." She said as I started to make my way out the door.

"Don't worry, I will. See ya!"

* * *

><p>I quickly ran home as the breeze of spring flowed through my short black hair. The feel of the warm air made me smile as I soon stopped running and just walked the rest of the way. <em>'Finally I can relax! At least things are a bit calmer here at home.' <em>I thought to myself as I turned down the street to only stop in my tracks. The lights in my apartment were on. The sight confused me at first until I quickly rushed up to my floor and ran into the room.

"REI!" I yelled as my eyes landed on a boy with black hair that was up in a ponytail and golden colored eyes. If you could see us both people would probably think of calling us twins; even though were not related.

The sudden outburst of his name being yelled out made the teen jump up with fright. But once his eyes landed on me his freaked out expression was quickly replaced with an annoyed look. "What the heck, Rui?! Don't say my name out loud you idiot! What if the neighbors heard you?!" he exclaimed while crossing his arms.

"S-sorry Rei," I stuttered as I looked down at the ground.

Now I know what you all might be thinking. Why is Rei in my apartment? Well it's because Rei was my old childhood friend in the past. Before we both lived in Tokyo, we used to live in California where there was a forest near Rei's home. Through the forest was a river. Ever since we were little, he would make me smile and laugh with his silliness. I even thought that Rei and I were destined to be together, living in California.

But I was wrong.

Rei wanted to travel to Japan, but his parents forbid it. You see, Rei's dream was to become a singer. He wanted a glamorous life. Before he left to run away to Japan, he asked me something in a once of a life time.

"_I was wondering if you'd like to come to Japan with me."_

I was stunned by his offer. I couldn't say no to him, because I loved him, so in return I said…

"_Yes!"_

And that was how our life began. Rei became a famous singer while I supported him.

But like always time past and now Rei and I hardly had any time to talk to each other. It was always about him or his career. He never really much cared about me since I was only his 'supporter' or so he would call it. Sometimes I even wondered if he thought I was even there when we would meet up with each other. It would always hurt me to think about such things, so I never really put that much thought into it until now.

While I was lost in my own little world, Rei had picked up a bag and was now making his way towards my door. The sudden sound of my door being open made me turn around.

"Um, are you going out again Rei?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, and what of it?" he shot back with an annoyed glare. The comeback was a sudden shock to me. Rei never treated or said anything like that to me. When we began our life in Japan, or well, Tokyo, he was much nicer. He treated me like we we're a couple.

Somehow, Rei was acting differently.

I didn't even have time to think of what to say, for right then, he slammed my door shut. The action made me jump as I clutched my hands together over my chest. The idea of thinking that he was probably busy kept flooding through my mind, but somehow, I knew that it wasn't the reason.

* * *

><p>It was close to midafternoon when the thought of why Rei left started to pour into my mind again. <em>'Maybe he's mad because I yelled out his name like that.' <em>I thought as I sighed to myself to only lay back onto my bed and close my eyes. _'Maybe he'll forgive me if I went to visit him.' _I thought again until an idea went through my mind as a smile soon formed onto my lips.

"I got it! Tomorrow, I'll deliver some sushi to Rei at the live studio near my house!" I gave myself a nod and started to laugh. "I'm such a genius!" I shouted as I quickly put on my pj's and set my clock as I lazily went off to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up early and dressed myself in a mini black with yellow trim shirt that showed off my stomach with a gray mini skirt, black knee leggings, some black tennis shoes, and a grey bow to match tied in my black hair. After I finished getting dressed, I walked over to my work place with a huge smile on my face.<p>

"Good morning Gumi!" I exclaimed as I waved a hello towards the green haired girl.

"Rui, my, you're early today." She said, shocked. I sorta knew that the shocked reaction would probably happen today since I never in my inter life have ever been this early for work.

"Yeah, well, I just thought I might start this new month off right." I said as I continued my way down towards the kitchen. "Hello Gumo, is the delivery for Rei ready?" I asked to only make the older teen jump up a little. The sight just made me want to laugh at the stupid look on his face as if he was seeing two of me.

"Y-yeah…" he stuttered almost unsure he should be talking to me or not.

I only shrugged it off and happily walked over to the basket that was filled with Rei's order. "Thank you," I exclaimed before patting the stunned boy on the back as I made my way out of the kitchen.

"Bye Gumi!"

"Bye Rui, have a safe trip." She said as she watched me walk out of the door.

'_I'm off the meet Rei! I'm off to meet Rei! After I give the sushi to him, he'll be happy again!' _I thought/singed to myself as I happily walked down the street to my destination. _'Maybe after I give him the sushi, he might even ask me for my hand in marriage!' _I thought happily as I imaged myself in a wedding dress while Rei was handing me a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

As you can see, I was very an imaginary person when it came to love. I was so caught up in my own little world that I almost missed the studio. As I walked up towards the front doors though, I saw a group of girls gossiping about Rei as I passed.

"I'm going to try getting a date with Rei!" one of the girls said as she squealed in delight at the thought of her and Rei being together.

"Oh yeah, well I'm going to find out where he lives!" another girl said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I tried my best to ignore them but once I walked into the studio they were everywhere, Rei's fans were everywhere I went, I sorta felt a little jealous that they loved Rei more than me. Even though I lived with him, there more fan girls who loved him, more than 100%.

While I quickly tried to get out of the maze of freakish fan girls, I finally made my way towards the recording room. There were two guards beside each door, but I paid no attention to them as I continued to walk towards the door.

"Excuse me miss, but this entrance is for celebrities only." One of the men said as he blocked my path.

I soon stopped in my tracks and slowly showed him the basket of sushi in my hands. "But, I have a delivery for Mr. Rei, sirs."

Both men looked at each other then back at me until the man from before unblocked my path. "Very well, proceed."

"Thank you very much." I said with a smile as I made my way through the door. I was really happy now that I could talk to Rei without him trying to run away this time, but there was one problem…

'_Ugh, great I don't even know which room is Rei's. He's never brought me with him here before, so now how am I going to apologize to him for yesterday?' _I thought to myself as I grumbled lowly as I slowly made my way around the room. Every door looked the same except for one. I only tilted my head at the door as I saw the name _**Rei **_written right above it. _'Ok, that was a lot easier than I thought. Well, hopefully Rei will be happy to see me!'_

I happily opened up the door, but once I did, I wished I hadn't. Because right when I opened it, I heard a voice I wished I didn't hear and the words that it spoke.

"Rui's not my type!"

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Well you know how to let me know. Please Review or PM me if you guys want more of this.**

**I promise I will get "Tangled" and "Beauty and the Heartless" finished. Just please bare with me for the time being. Once I start feeling a little better I will post the next chapters to them. :)**

**Until next time!**

**Neow~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here's Ch. 2 to "Love or Revenge?" I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

I was speechless as I watched the scene before me. A girl with long light blonde hair was sitting on a sofa next to Rei. The girl was no other than Rei's manager cause I remembered seeing her one day when Rei had come over to my house to meet up and the girl apparently came over too. You can probably tell that I don't like since I always got jealous whenever she was around him.

But right now, I didn't know what I was feeling. Probably confusion no doubt. The girl's face expression was more than enough information for me to know that she was not happy about something.

"If she isn't your type, then why don't you tell her she's only a house maid to you?" the girl snapped while glaring daggers a Rei.

House maid? What on earth were they talking about?

"Well, when I see her again, I'll send her home." Rei said as he glared back at her.

The words that Rei said maybe free freeze all over. I couldn't even move my mouth to form words as I could feel my heart start to beat really fast. Was I really just a house maid to Rei? Was I nothing more than a waste of space for him?

Suddenly, Rei's face expression soon changed from angry to concern as he slowly put his hand on over the girl's hand. The action did nothing but make me want to run away from this place right then. Rei had never done anything like that for me before. It was hard to not shout out and say 'hey! I'm standing right here you know!' but my throat was hard, and my tongue felt as if it was swollen as I continued to watch.

"Besides, I'd rather you take care of me than that idiot Rui because you're my type, IA, not her." Rei said as he winked at the girl before him while smiling his cocky smile at her.

IA did nothing but giggle as his silly expression. "Don't worry I will, but you'll have to work hard for it." She said, flirting as she started to rub her hand up and down his arm.

_'What?' _I finally thought to myself as I watched the whole event take place before me. My heart began to turn from bright pink to dark gray. It was in so much pain that I soon felt nothing but anger and betrayal for my friend, Rei. He was only using me all this time and didn't even think about my gratitude after all these years. I could feel my heart start to turn cold and hard as I let my dark bangs cover my eyes. _'How dare he just use me and my heart as he wishes!' _I thought to myself as my hand started to tighten over the bag of sushi in my hands. After all of this I actually forgot I even had the food in my hands.

Surprisingly, they still didn't notices me as I finally started to make my way towards them. If I was going to get my revenge on him I was going to have to pretend I didn't even hear anything that they just said.

With a fake smile, I said, "Hello Rei, it's nice to see you again."

"Rui?!" Rei exclaimed as he suddenly snapped his head around to only see me walking up towards him with the sushi in my hands. The reaction on his face just made me want to laugh until my sides hurt, but I still kept my poker face on until it was time to reveal my true feelings.

"Rei, do you know this girl? Is she the one you were telling me about?" IA asked as she looked me up and down with her light blue eyes. I just wanted slapped that girl's face when she pretended to not know me.

"So, you told her about me, huh?" I asked rather rudely as I snapped my sickly golden eyes at Rei. The boy only gulped before me as he slowly started to stand up from his seat. Apparently my poker face wasn't working, because Rei was starting to lead me towards the door.

"Um, Rui could we talk about this at home?" More lies were coming out of his mouth. Talk about this at home?! He wasn't even coming back home ever again since I was nothing but a house maid to him!

I suddenly stopped in my tracks towards the door and turned my body around. My eyes showed nothing but pure hatred as I glared up at Rei. The sudden expression on my face made the raven boy jump back suddenly as I started to shove him back while yelling at him.

"NO! WE WON'T TALK ABOUT IT AT HOME! I HEARD EVERYTHING REI!" I finally shoved him so hard that he fell back into the sofa. He did nothing but look up at me in pure shock. I could tell he had nothing to say to me, so I continued on with my rant. "YOU USED ME ALL ALONG! WELL, IF THAT'S HOW YOU TREAT SOMEONE WHO WORKS HARD FOR YOU," I threw the sushi away from my hands, put up Rei but his shirt, and slapped him right across the face as I watched him tumble onto the floor in pain, "THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE YOU NO GO FOR NOTHING JERK!"

"OW!" Rei shouted as he slowly started to get back up onto his feet while holding one of his hands over his cheek.

"OMG! REI!" IA shouted as she went towards Rei with concern all over her face. After what I had just done, I couldn't help but feel nothing for what I just did. I knew it was probably not the best of things, but my heart was in pain and nothing could ever cure it again.

My anger and hate for Rei was consuming my body as I could feel my old self slipping away ever minute I was inside this room.

Rei was still in pain as I could see tears start to fall from his eyes. I guess I did hit him really hard. No matter, he deserved it and now he can feel the pain that he's brought to me just now.

IA soon started to cry as she quickly got up and pressed a button on a wall that probably were for the guards to come into the room. "Don't worry, Rei. I'm getting guards so they can take away this mean and nasty girl!"

"ME?! NASTY?! OH, YOU'RE SO GONNA BE NEXT!" I yelled at her as I started to make my way towards her as well.

Fear crossed IA's face as I started my way towards her. She quickly made a move and covered herself over on top of Rei's body to protect him. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! FROM US! SECURITY, THERE'S A CRAZY GIRL TRYING TO KILL US!"

Suddenly, the door to the room flung open as two men in black uniforms came inside the room. I was almost about to lung towards IA when one of the men grabbed my arms and pulled me away. I struggled against his hold as I tried to make my way back over to the two teens before me.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here." IA exclaimed thankfully with a sigh. "Please, get her out of here! No, in fact, take her out of the studio!"

"Yes ma'am." The other man said as they started to drag me away from them. "Come on, let's go crazy."

I couldn't help but struggle even more as I tried to reach out towards Rei with my eyes glaring daggers at him. I wanted nothing more than to end his life right then and there. The sight of seeing Rei start to stand back made me glare even more as I struggled even more as the guards dragged me more and more towards the door.

"Oh Rei, are you ok? Are you in pain?" IA exclaimed in concern as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I-I'm fine, IA. Don't worry," he said as he brushed the girl's long hair with his hands. He golden eyes soon met mine as he narrowed his gaze at me. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw the huge red mark on his right cheek. It would soon appear as a bruise soon on his face, and hopefully he'll remember this moment every time he saw it in the mirror.

"Just you wait, Rei! I'll get my revenge on you yet!" I yelled at him as I let the guards start to drag me away now.

Rei showed nothing as he mocked my sentences back at me. "Revenge? Ha! I'd like to see you try. You'll have to become famous in order to beat me!"

The word 'famous' danced within my mind as I finally made it out of the room. Maybe Rei was right. How was I ever going to become famous? I mean I could sing and stuff, but I don't think I'm enough of a good singer to become a famous superstar like Rei. It was hopeless if I even thought about it correctly.

Soon I was outside of the studio and the guards had just thrown me about of the place for good. Who cares? I wasn't ever going to go back to that place ever again even if I was blindfolded. My shoulders slumped within despair as I started to walk myself home. There was no way I going back to work after what had just happened to me. Plus, I don't think I'd be able to control my temper either if Gumo started yelling in my face at work too.

Flashes of the scene that just happened started to play throughout my head as if a movie was plunged into my brain. My hands started to tighten into fists as I thought about what Rei had done to me. _'Ugh! That stupid Rei! Just because he's famous, doesn't mean he's also a big, fat, LIAR! Just wait until I join the business and give him a payback for what he and his manger lied about!' _I thought to myself as I continued down the street, lost in my thoughts.

The only problem about it though was, how was I going to get a job their? Also, how was I going to get inside when they've already band me from the place? I suddenly stopped in my tracks when the lights of a barber shop caught to my attention.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. If I can't go in as Rui Kagene then I'll just go in as a different person. I quickly ran straight over towards the shop and walked inside. The place was very cozy as the walls for colored pure white, and the floor was tiled with dark blue squares. A woman with long blonde hair while wearing a blue jacket with a long white dress, and dark blue heels came over towards me. She was very pretty in my eyes as I couldn't help but smile up at her.

She gave me a sweet smile in return and said, "Hello, and welcome to Sweet Ann's Hair Salon. How may I help you?"

"I would like a haircut please." I said as I started to rub my arm with my hand suddenly nervous.

Sweet Ann's eyes shined brighter than before she quickly started to lead me towards a chair. "Come this with please. Now, sit here and I'll cut a masterpiece for you."

"Yes, Ma'am." I said as I lousily plopped myself into the soft cushion of the seat. She then spun my chair around so I was looking myself in the mirror as she start to play with my hair a little bit.

"Now, before I cut your hair, let me take this bow off of your head." She said as she gracefully undid the ribbon in my hair and laid it down onto the desk before me. "There. My, you have lovely short hair my dear. Are you sure you want to cut it?" Sweet Ann said as concern started to show in her eyes.

I couldn't help but think about her suggestion. For some reason, I didn't want to cut my hair. I loved my hair as the way it was, so I told her 'no' and instead I change my hair color to blonde so that Rei wouldn't be able to tell it was me when he saw me again.

I thought about what would happen as soon as my hair color was changed. Would my life change forever just because of one little thing? Will I be able to get my revenge against Rei?

After the Sweet Ann was finished dyeing my hair, I looking myself in the mirror and saw nothing but the same me, but with a different color for my hair. I couldn't help but frown to myself when I realized that nothing had changed at all. Something was missing, but what?

"Wow! You look amazing! Like a movie star!" Sweet Ann exclaimed cheerfully as she started to brush my hair with her hairbrush.

"I do look like one, don't I?" I said with small smile on my face. I couldn't help but agree with her. The thought of her saying that I looked like a movie star was enough information for me to know that no one, not even Rei, would notice me. But I couldn't help but think about that one missing detail.

I simply just shook my head as I let the thought go away. Whatever the detail was I'd think about it later. I hopped out of the chair and made a move to get my cash out, but the woman just held her hand up in protest.

"Don't even think about paying me. This one is on the house since I always give my first customers free haircuts and everything." She said as she placed her hand on her hips.

I was stun for a moment, but then finally smiled, and said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Well, good night I hope to see you again soon." Sweet Ann said as she waved me goodbye as I started to make my way towards the door.

"Good night to you too." I called back as I finally made my way out of the shop and made my way home.

* * *

><p>I finally made it home as I quickly ran up to my room, and started making a plan about my revenge for Rei. I had finally decided that tomorrow I was going to go to the most famous company; a company that's way better than Rei's. I was going to go to Len's company, Rei's #1 enemy. I even called Gumi and told her that I was quieting my job for some personal reason, so I would be able to get a new one at Len's company, so I could get my revenge on Rei.<p>

I suddenly went up into my bathroom and started to get dress for bed when something caught my eye. It was a green eye contact case that I apparently forgot I had. I gradually pick it up and opened it to see I had contacts I hadn't even used yet inside.

I picked both of them up and placed them in my eyes. Once I was done I looked up at myself in the mirror to only stumble back suddenly. My once colored golden eyes were now placed with deep blue eyes. The missing detail that I was looking for I had finally found it. When I looked myself in my eyes I didn't see Rui Kagene anymore I now saw a totally different person.

I now saw…Rin Kagene

**There you have it! Please review or PM me if you guys want more of this!**

**Until next time!**

**Neow~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning came rather quickly as I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring again. I groaned as I banged my hand on the top of it while sitting up. It wasn't until I walked into my bathroom that I realized that today was different. I saw my new figure before me as a small smile started to appear on my face.

_'Today's the day…I'll try to get into Len's company.' _I thought to myself as I then looked down at myself to see I first needed to get dressed. I quickly ran over to my closet. I looked all around to only see all my outfits were either red, black or gray colored. If I was going to start calling myself Rin I was going to need a new look; which meant shopping.

It wasn't until I finally found on outfit that fit my look perfectly. It was a white short sleeved shirt that had two black stars on it, some black shorts, a black jacket, and some black convers for my shoes. I even put my blonde hair into pig tails to try and play with my new look a little bit.

Once I was finally happy with my look, I quickly made my way out of the house. I couldn't help but hum to myself as I walked to the subway in order to get to my destination a lot quicker than having to walk the whole way. Once I was finally settled down inside the subway car, I couldn't help but think to myself.

* * *

><p><em>'I wonder if I'll be able to succeed in order for Len to agree in letting me be in his company. I mean without being a part of some company my plan will do nothing but be for nothing. I guess I'll just hope and see what happens I guess.' <em>I thought to myself as I finally just sighed in just giving up on the whole worry situation. It was going to be awhile until my stop finally came, so I curled up to one of the side of the car, and quickly found my asleep.

_"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to be in my company." Len said as he raffled his papers on his desk and started to look over them again, while ignoring Rin._

_The girl was shocked at how quickly he rejected her request so easily. She hasn't been there for more than a few seconds and he already told her no. Rin simply put her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde haired teen._

_"Why not?"_

_Len gazed up at the girl for a moment until finally looked back down at his papers. He sighed heavily to himself as he stood up from his desk. He lousily walked around his desk and towards Rin with a bored look on his face._

_"Because this company doesn't belong to me."_

_"What do you –"Rin started to ask slightly confused by his words until suddenly she gasped in horror. The man that was at first Len was now Rei. "Rei?!"_

_"Yes Rui, I own this company." The boy said with a smirk across his face as he started leave evilly at the girl before him._

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHHH! NO, REI MOST NOT EXIST!" I shout until I realized it was only just a dream. Everyone on the subway was staring at me as if I was a phsyco person on a rage killing mission. Embarrassment flown into me as I quickly looked down at the floor while starting to hug my knees closer to my chest. It wasn't until the speaking on the subway called for my stop.<p>

A sigh soon escaped my lips. I was so relieved to finally get out this place; especially after what had just happened. I quickly sat up from my seat and made a dash towards the doors. _'Here I go. Time to go see Len's company.'_

A few minutes later, I had finally made it to my destination. Who would've thought that the streets of Tokyo would be so busy today? It nearly took me an hour to just get off of the subway without bumping into someone. I guess everybody does have a busy life even if yours isn't.

Len's company was probably the most welcoming place I had ever been in. There were no fangirls anywhere in the hallways, and the guards and managers of the place were so nice that they even offered me some coffee and stuff. It was like I was being treated like a popular person even though I wasn't…yet.

But even though I had walked into the doors of the building, I just couldn't make myself to move towards the elevator. I wanted to move, but my legs refused to even budge. I couldn't help but think about my future, and how my chances with joining Len's company would be such a joy to me. But what kind of job would Len give me? Something ridiculous?

A sigh soon left my lips as I could feel myself start to doubt about this whole stupid revenge plan. _'What's the point? What would Len do with a girl like me? Probably make me a janitor no doubt.' _I thought to myself as my blue eyes soon started to lower with sadness. Plus, what if Len doesn't even accept me at all? Then what would happen about my revenge plan against Rei?

_'Should I just give up on it?' _I finally just asked myself as I looked up at the elevator's door slowly opening and closing while people off and on it every few seconds. I could easily see that my future ahead of me was probably nothing but a waste of time for me. Who in the world has ever known of a person who just casually waltz right into a company, and then becomes famous the next day? Not me that's for sure.

With a heavy heart, I turned on my heels and walked straight back out of the building. What was I thinking I could get my revenge on Rei when I wasn't even capable for handling onto my own plan? I was nothing but a coward, a worthless girl who probably did better as a house maid instead of a pop star just like Rei said.

Tears were started to cloud my eyes as I quickly took my 'To Do List' out of my pocket and threw it onto the ground in a crumbled up mess. There was no point on going forward when I've already lost everything to me.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Len as the blonde teen slumped bask into his limo's seat with a sigh. Every day was the same thing. Get dress, learn this script, kiss this girl, kiss that girl, say this, say that. Ugh…it was a very rough day the teen. If only he could he would wish he could spend one day without having to go around different places. Especially when it came to the fangirls.<p>

A shiver started to run down Len's back as the thought of the girls tearing his clothes apart just made the boy quiver with fright. If it was one thing that Len hated it was girls who thought they owned people even when they've never met the person before in their lives.

Len quickly shook his head as the thoughts of millions of fangirls started to cross over into his mind. Sometimes even wondered how some famous people even enjoyed the attention when it was nothing but a splitting headache for Len.

The limo had finally made it back to his company where he knew he would be safe from now on. But before even taking one step out of the car, something caught the young teen's attention. A girl with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes came walking out of his building. He would've thought it was probably just a working leaving on her lunch break, but there was something different about her.

She was probably no older than Len was, and if you didn't look closely you would probably think the two of them were twins. He thought the idea of him having a twin sibling amused the teen as he continued to watch her.

She seemed to upset about something as he watched her take something out of her pocket, and then throw it down onto the ground as if it was nothing but a waste to her. Startled by the sudden outcome he quickly get out of the limo and made a dash towards her.

"Hey, wait! You dropped your –"but it was too late for the girl had already left. A sigh slipped through Len's mouth as he ran his hand through his blonde bangs. "Great, now how am I going to give her back her papers? Then again, she did seem rather upset when she threw them down, I wonder why." Len said as he walked over to the crumped out papers before him.

He carefully picked up the papers as he could tell that someone had written on them. What really shocked him was what was written on it.

_'To Do List: 1. Try to reason with Len to let me join his company. 2. Become famous than Rei. 3. Get revenge on Rei.' _Len said as he read the paper in his head. There was even a number at the bottom of it that showed the girl's phone number. Wonder struck Len as he re-read the paper again while finally looking back towards where the girl had once been before.

_'Who is that girl?'_

* * *

><p>I couldn't do it. I couldn't get over my little fears of doubt and freaking gave up. I'm such a coward.<p>

When I finally got back home, I did nothing but run into my room and fall face first into my bed. I was ashamed and miserable of myself that I didn't even feel like changing out of my clothes. Everything that I thought I was going to do became nothing to me. Maybe this was the best for me. I mean who else would be dumb enough to think that they could get away with anything and so smoothly too.

Certainly not me.

I sigh soon escaped me as I clumsy pulled my covers over my body. I was about to close my eyes and let sleep take, when a sound startled me. I quickly sat up from my bed and looked around for the sudden loud music. It wasn't until I had looked over at my nightstand to see that my phone was going off.

_'Would be calling me this late?' _I thought to myself as I picked up my cell. I checked the call ID to see that it was a number I didn't know. Tilting my head, I flipped open the top and answered while saying, "Hello?"

"Trying to convince me?" My heart stopped at the person's words.

"L-Len?! As in the Len Kagamine?!" I stuttered yet shouted loudly over the phone. I couldn't believe it. The Len Kagamine was actually talking to me on the phone. But how in the world did he get my number? "Wait…how did you get my number?"

I could hear him chuckle on the other side of the phone. "I saw you drop your papers outside the building when you tried to leave. Your number was on it."

Fear started to crawl into my skin. Please don't tell me he read them. I knew I lost them somewhere but I didn't think that Len would pick them up. I quickly made a nervous laugh as I tried to explain before he started to get the wrong idea. "Um…hehe…just so you know, what the papers say is a joke! A prank! A –"

"Oh, really? That's not what I thought when I read it. It sounds really serious, well, for you and Rei of course." He said as he cut me off before I could continue on my little lie. A sigh soon left my lips as my shoulders slumped forward with despair. I was caught now. No way was I going to get myself out of this one.

"Fine, you're right. Yes, I want to get revenge on Rei…he's a liar…"

"How about you come over here tomorrow, and we can talk more about it my office. Is 9 o'clock, ok?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed as I could feel myself start to have hope again. Maybe there was luck for me after all. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. Good night!" I said as I started to make my way to close my phone when Len's voice suddenly made me stop.

"Wait! Before you go…um…what is your name?" I could hear he was probably curious about my name just as I was. Should I tell him my real name? Or should I make one up? I quickly looked myself in the mirror to only see that the old me wasn't their anymore. It was impossible for Rui Kagene to ever come back out of this new person. My mind raced as I tried to think of a new name for me.

It wasn't until I heard Len's voice again that I realized I was taking too long. I quickly took a deep breath and said, "My name is…Rin." The word just rolled out of my mouth as if I was use to saying it.

"Rin? That's a cute name." My face turned red slightly.

"Oh uh…thank you…" I stuttered as I tried to relax my breathing. I could hear Len laughing on the other end. Did he realize I was embarrassed?

"Your welcome. Well, good night then."

"Good night." I said as a smile soon came to my lips. I hung up the phone to only slightly frown at myself. I couldn't help but feel my heart beating rapidly. What the heck is wrong with me? All Len said was that my name was cute, no big deal. But then why do I feel as when I did when I was in love with Rei? He is however the first person to ever say that my name was cute though, even though it really wasn't mine. It was just a fake name that I chose to use, not my real one.

I quickly shook my head to get rid of the sudden feelings. There's no need in getting all worked up over nothing. Besides I was going to see Len tomorrow! At least my plan was in action. Now all I had to do was make sure that he agreed to make me join his company. I quickly changed out of my clothes and jumped right into my bed as I waited for the next day to begin.


End file.
